


1997

by peter_torks_legs



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_torks_legs/pseuds/peter_torks_legs
Summary: A casual night of hanging out and drinking beer turns into much more than Peter anticipates. *CONTAINS SMUT BETWEEN TWO MIDDLE AGED MONKEES AS YOU CAN SEE BY THE TITLE*





	1997

**Author's Note:**

> This took a long time to write, mostly due to lack of motivation, but I'm pretty proud of myself. There aren't enough fics about the boys that don't take place in the 60's, so I tried to change that.

_Alright. Clean kitchen? Check. Clean bathroom? Check. Clean—_

Peter stopped himself mid-thought, pausing in the middle of his hallway.

"God, what am I doing?" he laughed at himself, leaning against the wall and shaking his head. "It's just Michael. He probably doesn't care what the bathroom looks like."

_But why do I feel like I need to impress him? He's just my friend, it's not like he's gonna hang his head in shame because there's a spec of dirt on the floor._

But Peter knew why. Yes, he knew exactly why. He just didn't want to admit it. He knew that as soon as he had picked up the phone and heard Mike's voice, he would be in trouble. In fact, he had initially cursed Mike just for calling. Sure, his voice had practically been music to Peter's ears, but that was part of the problem. So was the excitement Peter had felt when Mike asked if he wanted to get together, and the way Peter eagerly accepted. All part of the big, fucked up problem.

Peter had known he was throwing away years of hard work when he'd said yes to Mike's proposition, just like he had known when they performed together in '86, and when they met again in '89. Years and years of hard work and suffering in order to silence the nagging feelings he felt towards the cool and calm Texan. The feelings that used to make Peter lose sleep at night. He had actually just managed to keep them subdued for what seemed like the hundredth time when Mike called. Oh, how he wished he had said no. But he didn't, and there wasn't much that could be done about it anymore.

Peter heaved a big sigh, wiping off the bit of sweat that had formed over his brow from vigorously scrubbing the bathroom counters. Mike would be there any moment, now, and Peter could feel his nerves starting to act up. He was getting nervous, and dreaded having to answer the door whenever that time would come. It would no doubt be the end of him.

Just in time for the clock to strike six, the doorbell rang, and Peter nearly jumped out of his pants. He rushed back into the bathroom, checking his reflection and making sure his hair was neat and his clothes were straightened out before heading back out. He all but ran to the door, almost forgetting to turn the knob before pulling it open.

Sure enough, there Mike stood, a grin on his face. It was that big, toothy grin that Peter had grown too familiar with, and never got tired of no matter how many times he saw it.

"Hey, Pete! I- are you okay? You're breathin' kinda hard."

Peter's eyes widened as he noted that he was, in fact, near panting. He quickly fumbled for an excuse. "I, uh- I was...jogging! Yep, I was jogging."

_Really?! Jogging?! You're such an idiot._

"Jogging?" Mike asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. "In here?"

Peter just looked at him for a moment, knowing that it was the worst excuse he could've made. _Welp, time to make even more._

"Yeah! See, I was kind of tired before you came, but I knew I couldn't take a nap because you would be coming soon, so I decided to wake myself up by jogging."

Mike seemed to buy it, much to Peter's surprise, and smiled again. "Oh, alright. I didn't know if you were okay, I was just checkin'."

_Damn you for being so considerate, Michael._

"So can I, uh...come in?" Mike asked, peeking over Peter's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, make yourself at home," Peter stepped out of the way, gesturing for Mike to enter the house.

Looking around, Mike took in the many features of the house, but there was one particular thing he seemed to notice.

"This is a really cozy place ya got here."

Peter smiled, happy that Mike seemed pleased with the appearance of his house. "Well, I try to keep it clean and...stuff like that...um..."

_Damn it, why am I so nervous? Hopefully he won't-_

"Are you sure you're alright? You're actin' kinda funny."

_-notice._

Peter locked his fingers together behind his back, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "Yeah, just...like I said, I'm kind of tired." He hoped Mike would still buy the excuse, but Peter didn't give him time not to. "Hey, I've got some beer in the fridge and some chips on the coffee table so let's break into 'em. I wanna hear what you've been up to lately."

Six beers later, the two of them were sitting on the couch and were a bit tipsy, but Peter was still plenty aware of the fact that Mike kept scooting closer and closer. Peter didn't know if it was meant to be discreet, but he noticed it either way. Eventually, he decided it would be the best for the both of them if he started backing away. He had a feeling that Mike was doing this as a friendly gesture, and that he was ignorant to Peter's true feelings.

Mike seemed not to notice the first few times that Peter backed away from him, but he eventually took note of it and frowned.

"Why're you actin' like I got the plague?" he asked.

"Plague?" Peter furrowed his brows, trying to feign confusion. "What do you mean?"

Mike moved closer again, but Peter couldn't move anymore because he was pressed against the arm of the couch.

"Ya keep movin' away from me," Mike said, reaching hand out to touch Peter's shoulder. The shorter man couldn't help but shy away from the contact, which made Mike frown again.

"C'mon," he insisted, giving Peter's shoulder a nudge. "Tell me what's wrong." He gave Peter a look that both of them knew was supposed to get him to talk. It was a sincere and genuine gaze, and Peter couldn't remember one time when it didn't work on him.

"Well, I...it's just that..." Peter tried to speak, but eventually gave up with a sigh. He wanted so badly to tell Mike what was really bothering him, but by doing that, he would be risking years of friendship.

Mike waited patiently, which Peter knew was something he wouldn't have done thirty years ago. Mike had really made some changes to his personality over time, and most were for the best. He was still the Mike that Peter knew, however, and Peter wouldn't have changed that for the world.

Looking over at the Texan, Peter could still see those features that used to draw him in, and still did. Those dark eyes, those pouty lips, even the hair. It certainly was different than it used to be, and there was less of it, but Peter still loved it. The salt and pepper look suited Mike, and his hair still looked soft and nice to run his fingers through. He loved everything about Mike's looks, and wasn't even going to try and lie to himself about it. He just loved Mike.

Peter almost forgot that he had been trying to say anything at all, and was reminded when Mike shifted uncomfortably under his still gaze. He didn't say anything, however, and just continued to look at Mike.

_Thirty years. Thirty years I've felt this way, and I'm getting sick and tired of bottling it all up._

Surprisingly enough, Mike hadn't moved yet, although he was no doubt feeling the most awkward he ever had in his life.

_Just make a move. Now's your chance. He's here, and he might not be back for a long time. Do it. Do it. Do it._

Before Peter even knew what he was doing, he moved in to press his lips against Mike's. The Texan didn't have any reaction, didn't even try to get away. Although Peter's eyes were closed, he knew Mike's own were wide open with shock. He waited for Mike to do something. Anything. Even push Peter away. He just wanted some type of response.

Then, the strangest thing happened. Mike started kissing back. Peter's mind began racing.

_Oh my god, he's kissing me, Mike is kissing me, Michael Fucking Nesmith is kissing me._

Peter made a soft noise against Mike's lips, moving to straddle his lap. He felt Mike wrap those strong arms around his waist, and Peter melted into the touch. It felt so good just to finally have those hands on him. Their lips moved in sync, and Peter brought a hand up to run it through Mike's short hair. It was just as soft as he had imagined, making Peter hum quietly with satisfaction into the kiss.

Mike returned the noise, his hands slipping under Peter's shirt and up his back. When he ran his tongue along Peter's bottom lip, the blond man granted entrance into his mouth without hesitation. He was putty in Mike's hands now, and would do anything for him as long as they could keep touching one another like this.

As their tongues danced together, Peter let out a soft moan into Mike's mouth, and he couldn't believe this was really happening. It was quite literally a dream come true, after all the times Peter had unintentionally thought of this in his sleep. It was just like he imagined, only better. Much, much better.

Eventually, they parted lips, both with a bit of hesitation. Mike looked up into Peter's eyes, and Peter suddenly felt so much younger again. He almost felt like a teenager, the youthful look in Mike's gaze making him smile softly.

"Peter..." Mike breathed, bringing his hands out from Peter's shirt and gently caressing the side of his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Peter looked down at him, a bit confused by the question. "Tell you what?"

"How you feel about me," he answered.

"Well, do you feel the same?" Peter asked, although the answer was obvious by now.

"Yes," Mike admitted, "I always have."

"Then why didn't _you_ tell _me_?" Peter countered, hands coming to rest on Mike's shoulders. He thought it was a good point, but evidently Mike didn't agree.

"I was married. I had kids, you know that," Mike said, his expression almost apologetic.

Peter looked at him, unconvinced by this. "Well that definitely didn't stop you from sleeping around."

Mike seemed as if he was about to try and defend himself, but no words came from his mouth, only a sigh as he hung his head.

Almost instantly, Peter felt a wave of regret wash over him for what he had just said, and he placed two fingers underneath Mike's chin to lift his head up. "Hey," Peter said, gently. "Listen, we're here now, and we don't have anything like that to worry about anymore. Let's just take advantage of the time we have with each other."

Mike nodded, seeming to agree to this as he looked up into Peter's eyes. "I guess you're right. We can worry about this later. For now, keep on kissin' me," he grinned, making Peter's heart flutter.

"I'd be more than happy to," he grinned in return, leaning down to kiss Mike again. He stopped, however, just as their lips were about to touch, and gave a little smirk. "Let's move this to the bedroom."

"I like how you're thinkin'," Mike smiled. Peter got up off of him and reached his hand out for Mike's, to which the Texan grabbed it and stood up with him. Together, they walked hand in hand upstairs and into Peter's bedroom, which shared the same warm and cozy atmosphere with the rest of the house.

"Y'know, you really got a nice place here," Mike said, turning to Peter with a smile. Instead of acknowledging the compliment, however, Peter suddenly jumped on the Texan and began to absolutely ravage him.

"You have...no idea...how long I've wanted to do this..." he managed to say between hungry kisses to Mike's neck. His voice was suddenly breathy and dripping with lust, and he noticed Mike's legs grow a bit shaky in response. Peter finally had him right where he had wanted him for years upon years, and he found that he couldn't help being overcome with lust.

Mike encircled Peter's waist in his arms, pulling his body close and tilting his head back to allow better access to his neck. "Mm, Peter...that feels so good..." he moaned softly, bringing a hand up to thread it through Peter's hair.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Peter smirked, backing Mike up towards the bed. Gently pushing him back onto the mattress, Peter crawled on top of him and straddled his hips, his eyes full of great affection and sexual desire at the same time. He tugged at the hem of Mike's sweater, silently asking if he could take it off. Once Mike gave him a nod, he didn't waste a second, pulling the shirt up and over Mike's head. He threw it to the side, not caring where it landed and much too focused on the man beneath him.

Peter ran his hands along the front of Mike's torso, admiring each curve and hair. Mike's body was different than before, as he had gained a bit of weight in the past few years, but Peter didn't mind one bit. He couldn't criticize, anyway. He wasn't as lean and youthful looking as he used to be, either.

Peter could tell just by the slightly concerned look in Mike's eyes that the Texan was worried about what Peter would think of his appearance, and Peter wanted to prove that he still loved the way Mike looked. With this in mind, he swooped down and began to kiss along the skin of Mike's chest as he whispered sweet things against the skin.

"You're perfect..." he said. "So handsome...let me show you how much I love your body..."

Mike's hand, once again, found itself tangling into Peter's hair as those soft lips worked their magic. His fingers gently massaged Peter's scalp as a way to silently encourage him to keep going, and Peter didn't need any convincing beyond that. He kissed his way down the middle of Mike's chest, continuing on down his stomach, and even past his naval. The kisses were soft, gentle, loving, but at the same time, they translated just how much Peter wanted him.

"God, that mouth..." Mike breathed, his voice a bit shaky. Peter smirked up at him as his fingers came to rest on the button of Mike's pants.

"I can do even better things with my mouth," he purred, popping open the button and undoing the zipper. He was acting cool and flirtatious on the outside, but on the inside, he was overjoyed. Of course, he was doing this to satisfy himself, but also to satisfy Mike. He wanted to make Mike feel good, and would do whatever it took to accomplish that.

Peter hooked his fingers on the waistbands of both Mike's pants and underwear, and slowly pulled them down. He bit his lip as he watched Mike's erect cock spring free, nearly drooling at the size of it.

"Fuck..." he said, eyeing Mike's cock. "You're bigger than I thought you were."

Mike chuckled softly, kicking his pants off the rest of the way as he grinned. "Well, life is full of surPETER!" He cried as Peter suddenly took his cock into his mouth. His grip on Peter's hair tightened as he arched his hips, which Peter grabbed onto. "Jesus..." Mike breathed as he watched the blond man hungrily lick all around his cock.

Each moan and gasp only spurred Peter on further, and he knew exactly what he was doing. He'd gotten experimental with different people over the years, so he could give a good blowjob if he really tried. He had thought about getting to use his skills on Mike so many times, and the only difference was that this was so real compared to what happened in his imagination. He wanted so badly to please Mike, to show him how much Peter appreciated his body.

After a long while of licking and suckling on the head of Mike's cock, Peter decided to take it a step further. A big step further. Without warning, he suddenly swallowed Mike whole, causing the Texan to cry out with pleasure. Mike was a lot bigger than anyone Peter had ever done this to, so it wasn't an easy task, but he did manage it.

"Peter...oh my god..." Mike moaned, breathlessly. "I ain't...I ain't hurtin' ya, am I?"

Peter was honestly touched that through all the pleasure he was giving to Mike, that man could still think about his wellbeing. With a wet pop, Peter released the cock from his mouth and smiled up at him. "No, Michael. You're not."

Mike looked disappointed that Peter had stopped, but was still happy to see him smile. Peter climbed back on top of him, coming up to meet Mike's lips with his own.

"Mm, you're a bit overdressed right now, don't ya think?" Mike said between kisses.

"I hadn't noticed," Peter teased. "Are you gonna do something about it?"

Apparently, Mike had decided he would do something about it, because the next thing Peter knew, he was being rolled over to lie on the bed as Mike began to unbutton his shirt. Peter let out a moan at the action, even loving just the feeling of Mike undressing him. After shrugging his shirt off of his shoulders, Peter's hands were all over Mike's body as his pants were removed, and soon enough, they were both completely naked.

"God, you're still so beautiful..." Mike whispered as he took in the sight of Peter's body.

"Michael," Peter whispered, his hands running up and down Mike's bare back. "Make love to me...please, I need this..."

Mike seemed surprised by this, and leaned back slightly to look at Peter with wide eyes. "You're...you're sure? Like, you really, seriously want that?" He hoped to God Peter would say yes.

Looking up at Mike with big, hazel eyes, Peter's gaze was completely serious as he just nodded. He wanted this so badly it almost hurt. Sometimes it was all he could think about, and it drove him crazy. He wanted Mike.

There was a moment between Peter's answer and Mike's reaction that was silent, save for the many words spoken just by them looking into each others' eyes. Then, they were on each other again, kissing and groping wildly as they rolled around in the sheets. At some point, Peter managed to reach into his nightstand and grab the lube he kept stashed there, and that was when they finally calmed down a bit.

"Take...take this..." Peter panted, handing Mike (who was also breathing quite heavily) the bottle of lubricant.

Nodding, Mike took it and popped the cap open, moving to kneel between Peter's legs as he squirted a generous amount into his palm.

"Have you done this before?" Mike asked as he positioned himself at Peter's entrance. He really didn't want this to go badly, and hoped that he wouldn't end up harming Peter.

"A few times. Don't be worried about hurting me. I'll be okay," Peter assured him, and for a moment all he did was gently pull Mike down for a kiss, soft, sweet and reassuring.

It worked for the most part, but Mike still couldn't help being a little nervous. After so many years of wanting Peter but never having him, he really didn't want to screw this up. For all he knew, this was his only chance, and he wanted to make it worth while for both of them.

Once their kiss was softly broken, Peter wrapped both arms around Mike in a wanting embrace, his eyes showing that he was ready for this. Getting a good look into those warm, toffee colored eyes, Mike gently gripped Peter's hips, and that was when he slowly and carefully began to slide himself inside of the older man. Both of them let out a groan simultaneously, one out of pure pleasure and the other out of some pleasure, but also minor discomfort. It had certainly been a while since Peter had done this, and Mike was no slouch when it came to his size, so it was taking him a minute to adjust.

Noticing this, Mike stopped. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Taking a deep breath in, Peter nodded. "Keep going." When Mike gave him an unsure look, he added, "Please."

Slowly but surely, Mike then continued pushing in, all the way until his cock was completely enveloped in perfect, tight heat. "Holy shit..." he couldn't help but whisper, feeling like he could've come right then and there just from how good Peter felt.

Peter was still getting used to it all, and knew the only way he really could was if Mike got moving. As way to signal that it was okay to do so, he gave the Texan a squeeze, looking up at him with trusting eyes. Seeing this, Mike leaned down for kiss, and that was when he began thrusting carefully in and out of Peter. Slowly, the pain began to fade away, and was gradually becoming replaced by pleasure, causing Peter to softly moan into Mikes lips.

"Michael...you feel so good..." he breathed, arms wrapped tightly around Mike and keeping him close. The tall Texan did the same, continuing to thrust in and out of Peter at a slow pace. Feeling ready for more, Peter wrapped his legs around Mike's waist as he whimpered softly, "More...deeper, please..."

Nodding, Mike began thrusting into Peter in a manner that caused his hips to press firmly against Peter's ass each time. He was going as deep as he could, listening to the delicious noises coming from his now-lover and letting them encourage him. "So gorgeous..." he whispered. "You're so damn gorgeous..."

Even in his current state of arousal, Peter managed to blush heatedly at this comment, and felt a wave of passion and lust wash over him. "Fuck, give me more," he said. "I need it so bad..."

This was all Mike needed to hear for his hip movements to become faster and full of passion, their skin now slapping together as their groans filled the air. Just then, Mike happened to angle his hips in a certain way that drove Peter crazy, and the blond man's eyes rolled back into his head as a shock of absolute, glorious pleasure rolled through him.

"Fuck! God, more! Give it to me!" He moaned in delight when Mike sped up again, hitting that wonderful spot on every thrust. Things were getting so heated he could barely think straight, not that he cared to at this point. He was finally getting what he had longed for for thirty years, so there was no thinking anymore. Just fucking. No, he thought. Not fucking. Love making.

"Peter..." Mike panted, feeling himself growing close. "I-I'm gonna come..."

Peter groaned in response, "Me too! Oh, god!" His climax was building dramatically, and he knew he would be done for in no time. All Mike had to do was...

"Touch me! Please, Michael!"

The Texan didn't wait a second longer, grasping Peter's throbbing cock and pumping it fast and hard, matching his thrusts. "Peter...god, that's it, that's- fuck!" He came hard inside of Peter's tight ass, his head spinning as he completed one of those most intimate acts he knew of.

This triggered an intense orgasm inside of Peter, and he let out a cry as he shot his load all over Mike's hand, as well as his own stomach.

There was moment when neither of them said anything, just catching their breaths as they slowly came back to reality. They both had to take a minute to process the fact that they had really just made love, after wanting and craving it for so many years. Peter almost felt triumphant, like he had just accomplished something great, which in a way, he had. He had just put an end to so much painful restraint and suffering, and he felt as if there was a huge weight off his shoulders.

"Peter?" he heard Mike say from where he now lay beside him, causing Peter to look over.

"Yes, Michael?"

There was a moment of hesitation, when Mike looked down and chewed on his bottom lip, before he looked back at Peter with those big, brown eyes of his. "I love you."

This brought a tremendous smile to Peter's face, and he eagerly cuddled up to Mike as he pulled the covers up over their bodies. "I love you, too, Michael. I always have."

"Boy, am I glad you said that and not somethin' else," Mike chuckled, turning onto his side to wrap both arms around Peter and pull him close. "And just so ya know, you mean the world to me. Everything you've ever done for me, every chance you've given me, everything. It all means so much."

Grinning that classic Peter-grin, the blond man leaned up to place a big, fat kiss on Mike's cheek, before settling back into his warm embrace. "You're wonderful. Never forget that."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Peter smiled. "Good. Now let's get some sleep. I see a loooong day ahead of us tomorrow," he winked.

"Oh, brother," Mike playfully rolled his eyes, before kissing Peter on the forehead. "G'night, Peter."

"Goodnight, Michael."


End file.
